


Short Story: Who is The Naughty Damsel?

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/M, Gag, Hand Gagged, Handcuff, knocked out, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Yes! Out of these three who is the naughty damsel? The answer is yes, very much yes :P I hope you all enjoy the story, I wrote it back how I used to write things, randomly wihtout thinking much, winging it to the end. I hope you all enjoyed!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765





	Short Story: Who is The Naughty Damsel?

On their way home from a high-class all-girls school, Liz a bright and cheerful female with blonde hair pulled into large pig tails who wore the local school uniform. The uniform consisting of a white button up blouse with a green tie which was neatly worn, complete with a green and black checkered skirt with green thigh highs and black loafers, walked home with her next-door childhood friend Fie. 

Fie, who had slick back messy black hair and wearing the same uniform but was more unbuttoned, her shirt not tucked in like how Liz had hers with her socks slouching around her ankles walked with her friend. Which she had a dull look on her face and blowing a pink bubble with her chewing gum. 

"Wasn't that last class great? Who knew the 80s were such an exciting time?" Liz said cheerfully as Fie groaned. 

"Yeah, shame I wasn't born then instead of this dullsville lifestyle..." Fie grumbled as she was bored, always looking for a rush or some excitement in her life. 

"Oh Fie, if that happened then we wouldn't be such great friends!" Liz said as her sheltered lifestyle left her with little options for actual better friends. 

"Yeah yeah, look I got to grab something, check ya later..." Fie said making her way down a nearby alley as Liz waved her goodbye. Which reaching the end of the alley, Fie peered around the corner as she saw a lone female with short brown hair wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes with a pink apron stepping out, who was the shop owner of the tasty bakery building she was coming out of. 

"Time for some free food..." Fie remarked rummaging around her bag, soon pulling out a wet white rag and moved towards the owner who was setting some trash in a canister. The owner remaining unaware as Fie approached like a shadow. 

Displaying some expert skill, Fie was able to clamp the cloth over the owner's face, her eyes widening as the chloroform overtook her easily. As someone who had been working before daybreak, the chloroform was sweet relief to her tired body. 

"Nrnnrrmmrmmm..." she moaned as it didn't take much before her body slump into Fie's hold. 

"Hehe, enjoy the nap," Fie said while dragging her into the store, soon placing her into a wooden chair which Fie soon waltzed over to the bakery cases and began to help herself to some fresh baked goods. If anyone happened to enter the shop, she would simply sell the baked goods like any clerk would, no one raising questions of a schoolgirl working a part time job as the manger slacked in the back. 

"What a good way to start the weekend!" Fie happily remarked having her fill of food, with it being Friday as she soon made her way home wondering what mischief Liz was getting into. Moments after leaving the owner would soon wake up none the wiser to what had just happened. 

\------

I'm telling you it’s strange," the owner remarked while talking to her business neighbor, who was a slightly older female with long dark brown hair wearing a similar outfit. "Every time I take the trash out, I end up falling asleep and waking up in a chair." 

"And this only happens during the weekdays?" her friend questioned. 

"Yeah," she noted while taking a sip of her coffee. 

"And you don't remember what happens before falling asleep?" she asked a bit more deeply. 

"No, it’s blurry really, kind of soothing and welcoming actually." 

"Huh, well hopefully it will stop," she noted as they made idle chatter, with the friend fully intending to watch the back alleys from now on during the owner’s time of taking out the trash. 

\-------

"Say Fie, where do you keep slipping off to every day after school?" Liz asked as they once more walked home together. 

"Hrmm? Well, its secret really..." Fie said as Liz's eyes lit up at this. 

"Oh oh oh! Tell me! Please, pretty please!" Liz begged as Fie rolled her eyes, telling her what she really did would make Liz's heart break. 

"Well, tell you what, see that bakery shop? Wait in the lobby for me..." Fie said as Liz glanced curiously, her sweet tooth aching. 

"You got it!" she said skipping towards it as Fie hurried to the backway once more while pulling out the wet chloroform cloth. 

"Hehe, got to show off right?" she said noticing the owner soon stepping out with the trash. "Like clockwork..." Fie said once more chloroforming the owner with ease, which as she did so, the owner's friend watched on from afar horrified, already making a call to 911 for police backup as she soon stepped out of her hiding spot. 

"Freeze schoolgirl!" the friend cried out now pointing a taser gun at Fie. 

"Gaah" Fie cried out, freezing up as her school bag fell to the ground. 

"Drop my friend or I'll drop you!" she threatens while moving closer. 

"Are you crazy? And lose my only shield, hell no!" Fie said having pulled away the chloroform cloth before it could get the job fully done, though the owner remains in a light slumber in her grasp. 

"I said drop her!" she barked again as a police siren was heard in the distance. 

" _Not my day and on the one day I decided to show off to..._ " Fie thought before noticing her bag on the ground and slowly worked the handles onto her left foot. 

"Last warning!" 

"My thoughts exactly!" Fie said kicking her bag at the woman which startled her and forced her to discharge the weapon to a nearby wall. By the time she composed herself, Fie was pinning her to the ground, forcing the chloroform cloth against her face. 

"Nrnrnrmrmrmrm!" she cried out weakly, the chloroform hitting her hard as she breathed in the sickly-sweet scent. "Nnrrmmphpm..." she moaned out as she soon passed out. 

"Whew, of all days for my plan to knock out the store owner and take free baked goods to go rotten..." Fie remarked while looking at the female she just knocked out, as the police were now at the front of the building which the shop owner slowly stood up behind Fie now awake. 

\---------

"Hrmmm, they all look soooo good!" Liz said while eying the bake goods display window with wide eyes, the cinnamon rolls with a golden glaze made her stomach growl. The pumpkin bread making her mouth water as the fruity looking danishes made her lose self-control. 

"Well, it won't hurt if I eat first and then pay..." Liz said not seeing the clerk around as she opened the case, making a grab for one of the treats as a cop burst into the shop with his gun raised. 

"FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" he cried out as a panicked Liz did so with a frighten look. 

"I-I swear I was going to pay for it!" Liz cried out as the officer got closer with handcuffs in his hand. 

"Yeah yeah, I got more punks behind the store, come over here!" he ordered as he forced Liz into a nearby chair, cuffing her wrists behind her back while using a zip tie to bind her left ankle to the left chair leg. 

"I-I'm not a criminal!" Liz cried out sobbing lightly, confused of the situation as the officer soon hurried out to the back to find a shocked looking Fie staring at a now awake owner. 

\--- minutes earlier---

"Gaah! Why couldn’t I just knocked her out just normally today of all-“

"So that's what was going on?" The owner said from behind Fie who froze up with fear, realizing what just happened as she turned to see the owner awake and aware. 

"O-Oh, awake huh? I must not have held the chloroform long enough..." she groaned now fully busted, which was confirmed with the officer appearing at the back entrance. 

"Freeze! What is going on here? You with that punk at the front of the store?!" he asked as Fie sweated madly now, fearing for her future and what she made have dragged Liz into. 

"Officer, please cuff her and take her to the front, I'll take it from there..." the owner requested as the officer gave a curious look but nodded as Fie offered no resistance as her wrists were bound behind her back with handcuffs tighten around her wrists and was soon marched back to where Liz was sobbing and placed into the chair next to her. Much like Liz her right foot was bound to the right chair leg with a zip tie as the officer soon returned to the alley to find out the story. 

"Fie! What’s going on? I didn't mean to reach in the case to take a roll! I was going to pay for it!" Liz sobbed out, confusing Fie a bit as she sighed. 

“Liz, you never carry any money…” Fie pointed out making the girl turn blue in the face. 

“I swear I meant no harm! I’m not a bad schoolgirl!” she sobbed out more as Fie sighed harder. 

"I'm really going to owe you one after this Liz..." Fie said feeling bad about everything.

"I'm going to jail for stealing breaaaaaad!" Liz continued to sob out as Fie kept sighing, trying to think of how to get Liz out of this though with no way to undo the cuffs they were both screwed. Both women squirmed and jingled their handcuffs some which before long the owner returned and smirked at the two. "I didn't mean to!" Liz cried out to her which prompted her to hand gag the sobbing girl. “Mphpm!” 

"Shh shh shh now, no need to be upset!" she said revealing their cuff keys. 

"Mphpm?" Liz moaned confused as her wrists were soon freed and her ankle freed from the chair. 

“What’s going on?” Fie asked confused as the owner had stepped behind her counter and soon came back. 

"Here you go..." the owner said handing Liz some cinnamon rolls that were placed into a bag. "I'm going to have a chat with your friend so be on your way now!" she said as Liz just looked about confused. 

“Umm, Fie?” Liz asked as Fie nodded her head. 

“Go on home Liz, I’ll be behind you soon!” she assured her with Liz soon taking her leave as the owner smirked at Fie who was sweating lightly. 

"Okay, I-" Fie began to say before being hand gag as well by the owner. "Mphprm?" 

"I'll let you go if you promise one thing..." she said pulling her hand away. 

"Wh-What?" Fie asked curiously as the owner began to pant and look a bit enticed. 

"You keep chloroforming me every day and run the shop as I take the nap! It's so refreshing, I can't imagine it not happening to me!" she cheered out sexually excited as Fie looked on dumbfounded. 

"E-Eh? What? I...." Fie said completely lost. 

"Oh and I have this special tape that just sticks to itself, you can even make it better by tying me to a chair or bed with it! That way I won’t be rolling around so much and fall to the floor, can't be waking up early!" 

"I... I guess?" Fie muttered completely taken back by the turn of events, as the owner went on a tirade of her joy. "What did I get myself into?"" Fie muttered never thinking things turn out like this as she was soon freed but chained down with a long job commitment. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Out of these three who is the naughty damsel? The answer is yes, very much yes :P I hope you all enjoy the story, I wrote it back how I used to write things, randomly wihtout thinking much, winging it to the end. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
